Notes II: No Tears
by Galbert-Kun
Summary: Eli is minding his own business, living life his way. Someone from his past suddenly appears. Who knows if it was really her or it was a hallucination.


Disclaimer= **I do not own Degrassi.**

A/N= **Beyond this point, **_**damn…**_** This fic is part story, part poem. On a side note, please vote in my Naruto poll in regards to which man would be the best one for Kurotsuchi. When you get to the sentence that starts with "facial dimming," start playing the song "To a Friend" by Alexisonfire, the same song that was played in the episode 'Death and Glory part 2.'**

**

* * *

A trigger was activated. The release lasted but an eighth of a minute, but that was all that was needed for an older Eli Goldsworthy to remember what happened _back then_. How could he remember anything from this time there when no memories were ever made? Why would he consider bad memories as "memories" at all?**

_There I am posted up near the table_

_Distribution duty for me, sans my article_

_Very hectic I'd describe, scores of students grabbing the new issue_

_Pleased that they grabbed the paper_

_I proved, distributed while tossing some in the racks_

_I saw… __**her**_

_Reset, regret, sadness, no longer repressed because she was there again, looking at me_

_My brain pressed- time for a flashback_

The skipping of the basics was being paid for dearly by him now. How the conjugations and the accent marks went still eluded him. Eli spaced out as his eyes darted the board and walls, desperately wanting the bell to ring. Everyone elese was zoned in, but not him. Being on the "bad sixteen years of age," He catches from the corner of his eye a girl who seems just as lost as he is. At least I'm not the only one stumped by this language, Eli silently tells himself. Some more silent muses blocked the bell sound from his ears and when he finally came to focus, only he and the girl remained in the classroom while the teacher glared at them.

_Small talk continuous turned long conversations telephonically_

_Voice, stature, attitude mezmerizing_

_She started lying_

_I started crying…_

His last few days of high school were dark. Who wouldn't empathize with someone whom throughout his four years at this level of schooling, experienced negative things such as rejection/ridicule/humility? Eli took his mind off that through television and music. Long before writing became a joyous staple, television was an escape due to the big stories on at every hour. Before leaving school today, he watched as the meterologist talked of a torrential rain that was to come down pouring at any minute during the afternoon. Well, it was about that time. School had been a blur because many subpar exam and quiz score took their toll his academic and social life. The previous year, Eli's scores were so bad that he very nearly repeated the year. Some more dark reflecting soon caused ripples on Eli's head as the rain started pouring hard.

Facial dimming- _fml._ A phenomena that occurs when one's tears are mixed with freezing rain, causing a 'dimming' effect on their face by discoloring the cheeks.

"The weatherman did not tell me that there will be freezing, yet another trouble I have to face." A somber-sounding tune started to play inside Eli's head, dropping his mood to Mariana's Trench depths. Surprisingly, the rain stopped after a few minutes, but by that time Eli could not contain himself. He went through a bout of facial dimming, the new drops feeling like his neck was being slitted from ear to ear. He didn't care at first, simply just staring at each slab of concrete on the sidewalk as he walked. The stinging pain became unbearable after a while, forcing Eli to grab both sides of his 'slitted' neck, then primal screaming in agony.

_The dark/thick nimbus clouds will not go away _

_Seems like the whole world will be awash in this cold grey_

_I'm too cold to think_

_Too hurt to breathe_

_But broken down enough to now Believe_

… _someone will appear in my life_

_Let them stand before me!_

The dark clouds Eli referred to started to violently swirl, enough that sand was thrown around from the nearby playground and coated everything. The visible roots from trees nearly were uprooted. Eli raced for protection, finding cover under one of the huge, untouched trees a short distance away. The weather change lasted for several minutes, but soon it all died down.

_It can get tragic_

_When someone feels really down_

_Their life could be beyond repair_

_Color blindness and its not my choice _

_Synapses stagnant then mach running_

_Solo, uno, one, me, myself, and I _

_Posted on that wall eating, being aloof, loneliness increasing_

_No girl to toss a chip to_

_It truly must be me whom all despair is burdened to…_

"Please stop that." A girl whom Eli had never seen before sat next to Eli one that made his eyes widen and surroundings full of color. This girl was dressed in dark clothing that he had seen before. He apologized for doing "whatever it was that I was doing."

"No one has never really told me to cease doing nothing before,"

"That's because they could never get through that pitch dark mind of yours…"

"How were you able to get through?" The girl laughed softly, poking Eli in the rotator cuff.

"I got through… by turning on my flashlight."

Eli broke the ice with a familiar line.

_Who are you?_


End file.
